


A Night to Remember

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But not explicit, Domestic, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23318056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve wakes up in great humor, solely thanks to the surprise makeout he and Tony had last night. Turns out, that for Tony it really was a surprise.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	A Night to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> eeeeeh, I am gonna be honest with you guys, this whole virus situation is messing with my system. I have ideas, I am trying to write, but I keep being torn and I am not able to find my balance. so, to keep things going, I chose something from my fanfic stash and decided to post, to hopefully brighten your days a bit. please, all stay safe, keep your distance and wash your hands as often as you can!

Steve was slowly waking up. His head still felt light and wrapped in a nice cloud of post-makeout bliss. Tony really surprised him last night. For the last days, his husband had been working on some projects till late hours and it took a serious toll on their love life. Of course, Steve was supportive and understanding, but he had his needs. Last night did compensate for the recent neglects.

"Oh," Steve opened his eyes fully, seeing Tony wide awake next to him. His brows were creased and he looked deep in thought, focusing on some problem and not noticing anything else. "Hi, babe," Steve breathed out softly, scooting closer to his husband and kissing his cheek lovingly.

"Umh. Morning," Tony replied, finally looking back at Steve. His eyes were bright and wide, and it looked that he was awake for a while, and stayed in bed to not disturb the calm morning. Steve appreciated that.

Steve kept looking with soft eyes at his lover. Tony was amazing in every aspect of this word. He was smart, handsome and caring. Steve loved him more and more every day.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Steve asked, tugging one hand under his head for some comfort. His day would start soon, but he could spend some more time in bed with his husband. Those moments were always precious.

"Uh. Scrambled eggs," Tony said immediately. It seemed that he had a lot of time to think about it.

"Sure," Steve kept gently smiling. "How about I fry you some bacon and pancakes to it?"

"Um. Okay?" Tony replied, sounding a bit confused.

"You need to replenish your energy after last night," Steve whispered hotly, tilting his head up gently to bump their noses together.

"I… do?" Tony asked, sounding even more confused.

Heated body. Legs tangled together. An open mouth and his name screamed out over and over again in overwhelming pleasure. 

Something didn't add up.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked, Tony’s confusion finally registering in him.

Tony cast his eyes down for a second, before locking them back with his husband’s. "Steve. Did we have sex last night?"

That sounded a lot like a joke. And Steve treated it as a joke. 

"What?" he laughed cheerfully. His husband had a sense of humor. "Yeah, nice try, Tony-" and the confusion was back. No sign of the dopey grin Tony had, each time he was trying to fool Steve with something. This was genuine. "Wait, are you serious now?"

Tony shrugged. "I have some flashes of memory… But it might as well be a dream."

Hands held together. Nails pinning into his shoulders, clawing at his skin. Strong rolling of the hips. Moaning and kissing and biting. Good and hot and real.

Real?

"You seriously don't remember?!" Steve sat up on the bed abruptly, the covers falling down his body, showing his impressive torso and arms. It would be hot if Steve didn't look pissed. Or maybe looking pissed made him look even hotter. Tony's mind did work in a weird way. 

"Uh, all I remember was that I was really tired and wanted to sleep-"

Sleep. Steve remembered. Tony practically had crawled on him and demanded make out. Back then, he didn't look sleepy at all. He didn't act sleepy at all. 

"How can you not remember?!" Steve yelled, hands gripping the covers out of frustration. He couldn't wrap his head around it. 

"Wait, why are you so upset about this?! You know I do things when I am sleepy, like, last time I made the microwave play country when it is used, which is already weird, as country is not my type of music-"

"Are you comparing this to tinkering while being asleep?!" Steve glared. 

Hips pressed together. Lips locked in long kisses. The heat and sweat and dizziness.

"I don't know! Maybe it is like with my sleep eating? Like the last time I ate a still frozen pizza, good that Friday recorded it, or I would never believe it, so you know, I had a craving and had to fulfill it-"

Steve's face was burning at the memory. He remembered Tony's open mouth, hot and sweet and wanting. He still felt Tony's weight on top of him. The strangled breathing and loud moaning. The way he bit his lip and whispered promises, rhythmically moving up and down.

"What did we do…?" Tony asked, sounding terrified as he saw that Steve started to blush all the way down to his belly button.

Steve couldn't answer. It was too embarrassing to say out loud. He shook his head and hid his face in his palms.

"Hey no, Steve, tell me!" Tony demanded, shaking his husband's arm. Steve couldn't. It was too fresh in his mind. 

"Steve?"

No.

"Ugh. Fine. I am starting to think we didn't do anything, and maybe it was a dream after all. I am going to - AAH!"

"Tony?!" Steve called, hearing a thump and losing his husband out of sight.

"Huh," Tony thought out loud, sitting on the rug on the floor, his legs splayed uselessly, almost as if not connected with the rest of his body. "That's was pretty painful. Why standing up was painful?”

Steve's face started to practically glow with red. He knew why. 

"Ooooh, okay, we did have sex after all!"

Steve didn't know if to cry or laugh or yell at his husband's stupidity. Tony sounded so adorably elated with the discovery that Steve went with the middle option and buried his face in the covers, quietly laughing.

Some huffing and grunting and Tony was back on his feet. "You know, I will take that triple course breakfast after all. Now excuse me," he turned around and started to limp into the bathroom, walking stiffly. "Ow. Ow. Ow."

Steve just nodded and continued to laugh to himself. He turned on his back and looked at the ceiling with a smile. His husband was a dork. And Steve had a great night to remember, and while he and Tony had many shared memories, this would be only his and it was fine too. 

Until he heard Tony choke in the bathroom and spit the mouthwash on the mirror.

"Hey, I DO remember! Damn, you are one kinky bast-"

The sentence remained unfinished, as Steve rushed into the bathroom, taking his screeching in shock husband in his arms and spinning, before pressing their mouths together. Hot and biting and minty fresh. 

Time to make new memories.


End file.
